


A day of Rest

by DMM



Series: Bits and Pieces of Liadultra [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Mentions of Death, Orphans, at one point she is literally staring at a decaying corpse just to let you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMM/pseuds/DMM
Summary: Eeyu spends another day of rest looking for her mother.She doesn't find her





	A day of Rest

I wonder if she knows I’m still alive.

Of course, I know she’s still alive somehow (or was). There were no remains to bury when they returned to The Steep, and if she is still alive I wonder if she knows. Did she watch us grow up under the Elders? Did she watch my tenth birthday? Is she proud?

I wish to believe all these things are true, but although there were no remains to bury there was blood on The Stones, and the Elders have said that even if she survived the fall and crawled away, there was no chance she would’ve survived long after that without medical care. They’ve assured me and my brother time and time again that had she managed to return to the village the would have treated her. I choose to believe them, it would bring me no gain to do otherwise.

I know it is a childish thing to do, but sometimes, during the days of rest, I wander out past the boundaries set by the Elders. I do not wander far, I am sure to never lose my way. I hope one day to see sign of my mother. Maybe i'll even see herself, She will be alive, And I will be overjoyed to see her, and she will be proud of what I have become, and I can tell her of everything of my life right up to that moment and I can take her to Aluut and we can pay our respects and be contented.

…

This day of rest I have found a corpse in the woods.

She is of our species (it is not uncommon to find lost and withered humans, they do tend to get lost terribly often) Long dead, but not so long as to show bone. Her skin is dark and her eyes have lost color. She has The Stones protruding from awkward angles in her form, she even holds one in her open palm. I am not unaware of the rate of decay and I realise there is no way that this could be my mother, even if she died, and under the stench of death her scent is that of a neighboring village. 

I wonder what crime she had committed that was so foul as to elicit death? Had she killed another? Maybe she had harbored a child akin to myself.

This train of thought is foolish and will not aide in my search. This is a corpse and although it lowers my spirits to see, it has no rights to be compared to my mother, especially seeing its cause of death.

I breathe and move on, this day is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> Its tempting to make this a journal-like thing but i dont have any more to add to this lol  
> You can find pictures of Eeyu'ir and her mother on my DA! along with some extra information
> 
> https://dramafone.deviantart.com/


End file.
